User blog:Hazelcats/Boredly Surveying, Nov. 19 - HAPPY THANKSGIVING!
WELCOME! WELCOME, TO THE NEW, IMPROVED, AWESOME BOREDLY SURVEYING!..... Boredly Surveying Thanksgiving 2.jpg|Boredly Surveying, November 19th, 2011! Hesita Final.png|Mythological Character of the Week: Hestia, goddess of feasting and the hearth. Piper M.jpg|Character of the Week: Piper Mclean, daughter of Aphrodite. .....Part of it, anyway. So, as you might've seen, I accidently published the blog early. -__- Screw wikia. The blog was deleted.... So, I suppose this should be called the SECOND Boredly Surveying, Nov.19 - HAPPY THANKSGIVING! ...Speaking of that...HAPPY THANKSGIVING, FELLOW AMERICANS AND ANYONE ELSE WHO MAY CELEBRATE THE TURKEY-RELATED HOLIDAY! Yeah, it's not Thanksgiving. Do I care? Not really. I was going to publish this on Monday, when it was a little closer, but decided against it. I would have no time! If I didn't do it today, you would've had to wait till AFTER Thanksgiving! I wouldn't do that to you!...Even if only, like, three people read this thing.... By the way, about the logo....sorry it sucks. I was kinda rushed when I made it... Also, you are probably wondering about the things in the slideshow. They will be explained! (Also, more stuff will be added to the slideshow over time) Anyway....poll result time! Poll Results How old are you? 7 are 13-15 1 is over 19 How long have you been on the wiki? 1 Less than 6 months 2 Less than a year 6 Over a year Do you like reading or writing better? 3 Reading! 4 Writing! 1 Not sure... Do you live in the United States? 6 Yes! 2 No! Have you ever visited another country? 6 Yes! 3 No! Is Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus your favorite book series? 6 Yes! 1 No! 2 I don't know. M.C.o.t.W Mythological Character of the Week! (Well..not really week..but whatever...) This is basically a thing to show off different characters from mythology, and not just gods and goddesses! There will be plenty of variety... So, as you saw above, the M.C.o.t.W was Hestia, goddess of feasting and the hearth! I could've just said the hearth, but guess what? Feasting was important in chosing the character! Why? Think, all you Americans out there....think..... THANKSGIVING! I mean, seriously! What do you think of when you think Thanksgiving? Probably the big huge meal, or family reunion that leads to the meal, or Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade you watch before/while making the meal. Thanksgiving is basically just an excuse people use to stuff themselves like the big huge turkey in the middle of the table. So, yeah, Hestia seemed like a good choice. Disagree? Think it should've been a different character? Tell me why! C.C.o.t.W Canon Character of the Week! Also, self explanatory, except this time you can find the characters in the books/movies! So...Piper...this was hard to chose. I considered several, but decided with everyone's favorite (or not so favorite) daughter of Aphrodite! First: November's birthstone is Citrine or Yellow Topaz. The Citrine is a sign of wealth, youth, and health! She's rich, young, and healthy. Second: November's flower is the Chrysanthemum, which means friendship and love. Yeah, okay, it could've been a lot of people. But you know what? I don't really care. If you disagree and say another character, than tell me. Who am I? GAME TIME! Who am I! What'll happen is, I will give three clues about who I am, and you can either tell me in the comments, talk page, or chat PM. Will you get a reward? Well...you're not going to get flowers and cash, if that's what your thinking. Note: I will not do this every post. There will be other things, and it would be boring!...Right? Clue 1: I've only been seen once. Clue 2: I am a counselor. Clue 3: I am a female. Random Fact Time! * A human head remains conscious for about 15 - 20 seconds after it has been decapitated * If you're over 100 years old, there's an 80% chance that you're a woman. * Left handed person likely to die on average 9 years earlier than right handed people. * Smokers need to sleep 1 hour longer than non smokers Polls Do you celebrate Thanksgiving? Yes No If so, is it your favorite holiday? Yes! No! I don't celebrate it Do you like the character Piper Mclean? Yes No Kind of Do you like the goddess Hestia? Yes No Kind of Sorry for so little polls...I make up for it next time! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts